Sleep
by Melfina Lupin
Summary: Shikamaru is disturbed in the middle of the night


Title: Sleep

Author's note: Just a random dribble.

Pairing: Shikamaru/Temari

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

It was the middle of the night when I woke up in a bed that was starting to become more familiar to me than my own. It was quiet and dark as I laid there, staring at the ceiling, but I didn't need any light to see that Temari was sleeping peacefully, her head tucked under my chin.

I pulled back a little so I could see her face. For one still moment I watched her sleep, slowly becoming aware of my surroundings. Her chest rose and fell in slow even breaths beneath the thin white cover while strains of soft blond hair hung in her eyes and tickled my skin. In her sleep, Temari murmured something and rubbed her nose against my neck.

It's kinda strange how cute she looks in her sleep. I can hardly recognize her sometimes.

I let my hand trail down the side of her face as I glanced around the room. As far as I could tell nothing was out of place in Temari's bedroom or elsewhere in the apartment. Something had to have woken me up though. Shinobi just don't woke up on their own, ya know. If it isn't a kunai blade flying towards your head it's always something else like a mouse scurrying around in the kitchen or the need to go to the bathroom.

After a couple of minute that something never happened however. Good. I didn't feel like getting out of bed for anything right then. I was about to go back to bed when I heard a tap at the window.

Damn it.

I looked over my shoulder automatically and saw my old man at the window. I cursed under my breath and reached for the pair of cotton pants that I had discarded earlier. I put them on quickly and headed towards the window.

"What the hell is it?" I grumbled, irritated more than usual because if my dad was here _something_ was wrong.

"Thought you might be here," my dad murmured with a smirk.

I could take the chill in the air that escaped through the open into the bedroom and the fact that my hair was _down, _but I had to put a foot down when my dad was trying to sneak a peak at Temari and giggling like a perverted old man.

It's creepy knowing that your dad knows that you're having sex but it's even creepier when your dad has the hots for your girlfriend.

I made a fist. This wouldn't be the first time I tried to punch him in the face.

"Cool your jets, kid. I need some help with one of the deer."

Like I was in the mood to help _him_. "Do it yourself."

The window was halfway closed before the shadow bind stopped me. "You're part of the Nara clan, too, boy."

I frowned, glaring at my dad before finally giving in. Asshole. This was so troublesome. Stupid deer. Stupid family.

"Give me a minute," I grumbled and my dad released me.

Temari was awake by the time I made it back to the bed. She was sitting up on her elbows, blinking owlishly and looking around.

"What is it?" Temari asked, voice rough with sleep.

"Nothing," I replied, slipping on a wrinkled shirt and pulling my hair up into a tight ponytail. "My dad needs my help with something."

Temari glanced towards the window and gave a little wave. I grabbed her hand quickly, moving between her and the window. Temari was, after all, very naked under the covers.

"For god's sake, don't encourage him," I hissed.

Temari just smiled and tugged me down to her level. She kissed me lightly on the mouth.

"Don't be long, 'kay?"

I nodded. Well, it wasn't like I was voluntary choosing to spend time with my dad and a bunch of stupid, smelly deer instead of her but this was one of those rare moment when I kept my mouth shut. Instead I ran my fingers down her cheek in reassurance. Her skin was soft and sensitive from sleep.

"All right. Go back to sleep."

She 'hmm'ed softly and laid back down, snuggling deeper into the warm bed and hugging my pillow to her chest. I tried to keep my jealousy controlled as I stared at my pillow, and covered her with the blanket, pausing to kiss her shoulder, before turning and reluctantly joining my dad on the roof of the apartment. Apparently he had the good sense to leave before things got too mushy and embarrassing.

"You two seem pretty cozy," he remarked, grinning ear to ear.

"So?" We started to moved.

"So, when you gonna marry her?"

"Shut up, dad."

The end

Author's note: Shikaku doesn't really have the hots for Temari. He just does it to upset Shikamaru. I think Shikaku is that gotta dad :D


End file.
